lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Codename Paradise, Status MIA
Summary Rock explained the rest of his scheme to Garcia. Garcia agrees later stating to Fabiola that though the Japanese man (Rock) might be manipulating him he will follow his plans if it helps Garcia achieve his goal. He tells Fabiola that he will save Roberta and plans to be by her side forever. Meanwhile, Fabiola's conversation with Revy left her remembering the physical and sexual abuse she had suffered as a youngster, and when she killed her abusive father. The Lagoon Company took Garcia, Fabiola and the US military group, led by Lt. Shane, to the Golden Triangle. In the jungle at night, the troops discovered a large number of scattered bars stuck into the ground. As they and Roberta hunted each other, she used an antique musket to fire bars at the troops; the attack could penetrate their armor. However, her style of fighting had become very inefficient and she was eventually heavily wounded. Upon daylight, Rock told Revy about his plan: the Opium Army would arrive soon, but the battle would be decided by then. He spoke of how Mr. Chang had let him go and Balalaika had let Roberta go. Chang didn't just want to hide Roanapur from the rest of the world, but also destroy the US military investigation (represented by the troops hunting Roberta) so that the US judicial authority would not get involved with The Golden Triangle, a major drug production site. Rock's own goal was to save Garcia and destroy the Roanapur underworld by getting the US military involved, as an act of revenge for all the people the town had led to ruin and those he was unable to save. Roberta emerged from the jungle, meeting up with Garcia, Fabiola and Lt. Shane. Garcia wouldn't let her get her revenge, as he felt this wouldn't redeem her. Instead, he shot Lt. Shane. Roberta flew into a delusional rage, but stopped when Garcia pointed his gun at her. He told her that if she believed his bullet would not harm her. He fired a blank and Roberta reflexively fired back hitting him in the gut. As Shane got up (he was uninjured), Garcia offered to help Roberta with her sins. He also said that Shane had already "died" and there was no point of killing him again. Back on the Black Lagoon, Fabiola raged at Rock for manipulating Garcia into playing "Cambodian roulette" (as there was no guarantee Roberta wouldn't have killed him when she reflexively fired back) and states that she never wants to see him or that town again and to enjoy his waltz with the dead. In the US, Eda contacted a superior at Langley, who told her about that they would have full jurisdiction over the case. And back in Roanapur, months later, nothing had changed. Chang had in fact sent the Lagoon Company bonus money for a job well done. Rock laments that nothing has changed in Roanapur despite his plan succeeding and states that somewhere on this planet someone outdid him and that he can't save anyone. Revy later tells him that it will hurt him if he continues to look at Roanapur with life in his eyes, to which Rock responds that he came close to the darkness but is not ready for it yet. The episode ends with a view of the Lovelace house when Roberta, recovering from her injuries during her revenge quest, met the family of the Japanese man she killed in the past, likely to make amends, with Garcia at her side. Category:Episodes